All the Confessions
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: this is a collection of song fic one shots dedicated to the confessing of love between Hayate and HImeno. Newest Song: SomebodyReba McIntireNext Song: First TimeLifehouse


**A collection of song fics completely dedicated to the Himeno/Hayate pairing!**

**I plan to have at least 50 up!**

NOTE:**THERE IS NO REAL STORY LINE! JUST A LARGE COLLECTION OF ONE SHOTS I'LL DO WHEN I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK**

_Somebody __**Reba McIntire**_

Hayate slumped into a booth at Goh's restaurant. He stared down at the table sadly before a waitress came up to take his order.

"Welcome to- Hayate?" He looked up to see Himeno standing there with a large smile on her face, "Goh! My first customer is Hayate!"

"Cool." His annoyed tone drifting up from the back of the store.

"What's his problem?"

"I actually applied to work as a cook with him but…I may have caused a little trouble…" Himeno gave him a guilty grin before relaying the memories onto Hayate.

"_Himeno?!? How did you __**burn**__ soup?!" Goh gave her a highly confused look when he came back to get the order._

"_Did I really?" She peered over the bar to look into the black watery concoction she had called tomato soup, "I'm sorry! I'll try again!"_

"_Don't bother, go take a table." He said, throwing a pad of paper and a pen at her before pushing her roughly to the front of the building._

"-and now I'm here!" Himeno grinned, "So whatcha been up to?"

_**At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk**_

_**When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup**_

"Nothing really. Life is so boring these days."

_**He jokes about his love life**_

_**And tells her he's about ready to give up**_

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

_**That when she says, "I've been there before"**_

_**But keep on looking, cause maybe who you're looking for is…**_

"Really? Life doesn't seem like it's boring for you. What's your secret?"

_**Somebody in the next car;**_

_**Somebody on the morning train;**_

_**Somebody in the coffee shop, that you walk right by everyday;**_

_**Somebody that you look at, but never really see;**_

_**Somewhere out there, is Somebody**_

"My secret to not being bored is always trying to think of new idea to 'woo' the person I like. You should find a girl you like!"

"A girl I like?" Hayate gave her an embarassed smile before standing and leaving.

_**Across town in a crowded elevator,**_

_**He can't forget the things that waitress said,**_

_**He usually read the paper,**_

_**But today he reads a strangers face instead.**_

Hayate stood on the street corner, waiting for the light to turn green telling him to cross the street.

He notices a pretty girl standing next to him and her face glowed red when his eyes caught hers.

_**It's that blue eyed girl,**_

_**From two floors up,**_

_**Maybe she's the one,**_

_**Maybe he could fall in love with…**_

He shook his head and crossed the street with the crowd, heading back to work at the mansion.

_**Somebody in the next car,**_

_**Somebody on the morning train,**_

_**Somebody in the coffee shop, that you walk right by everyday,**_

_**Somebody that you look at, but never really see.**_

_**Somewhere out there, is somebody…**_

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" A call came from behind him.

He turned around quickly only to be knocked to the ground by a cart being pushed by Himeno.

The cakes that were on the cart fell in every direction.

_**Now they laugh about the moment that it happened**_

_**The moment they both missed until that day**_

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Himeno looked up to find herself buried in midnight blue eyes.

_**When he saw his future in her eyes,**_

_**Instead of just another friendly face.**_

Before she knew it he had placed his lips over hers in a surprising kiss.

_**And he wonders why,**_

_**He searched so long,**_

_**When she was always there**_

_**At that diner waiting on…**_

Himeno smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

_**Somebody in the next car;**_

_**Somebody on the morning train;**_

_**Somebody in the coffee shop, that you walk right by everyday;**_

_**Somebody that you look at but never really see;**_

_**Somewhere out there, Oh, Somewhere out there,**_

_**Is somebody**_

Fin

**I take requests for songs!**

**R&R**

**-ABBI-**


End file.
